powerpuffpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Miko Shirogane
}} Miko Shirogane, is a supporting character and one original character of the Powerpuff z.. She's the most talented at everything. She appeared in only one episode,Demashita! Shirogane Z and she's represented as Himeko Shirogane older sister. Section Heading The Mighty Morbucks Miko came to visit her family in Tokyo. But on the way,she encountered the Powerpuff Girls Z and repeated their names in a sinister voice. After reuniting with Himeko, Miko and her planned to defeat the Powerpuff Girls Z with money. They got Mojo to help. Miko got a white Suit identical to the Powerpuff Girls Z and fought them. She tricked Mojo into attacking and she defeated him. Miko complimented the Powerpuff Girls Z and took off.A few days later,she said goodbye to Himeko and returned to London. Media *Anime **''Appearance:'' ***Episode 41 (Actual Appearance) ***Episode 16,28,52 (Cameo) Personality While Miko appears kind towards her family, she hates the Powerpuff Girls Z, jealous of them and went as far as to bribe Mojo with gold to help her do her dirty work. Episode 41: The Mighty Morbucks Miko loves to show off and her main reason for returning to Tokyo was to show off to the city and she succeeded.Episode 41: The Mighty Morbucks But all in all, Miko is sweet-natured to her family and a evil mastermind to everyone else.Episode 41: The Mighty Morbucks Appearance Miko has an appearance of teen who has to be in her sixteen years old with light skin and violet eyes. Her hair is brown straight with very neat bangs framing her face. And additional for that is pink headband in her head. She wear a vintage lace dress with sexy baby doll upper her dress, and her shoes is beige glint of glitz flat. In her powerpuff sweat clothe, she wear a crimson spaghetti with light vest, long white gaps, long boots shoes. Her belt is white with star sign, and lies sideways across her waist, unlike the normal way to wear a belt, which is around the waist. And also additional is her big crown in her head. Relationship 'Himeko Shirogane ' Miko was truly a good-hearted sister and as a child of her parents. She attempt Himeko if she is very lonely. They have good companion working together to defeat the Powerpuff in battle. They share their laugh too. ' Mojo jojo ' She has a good partnership with Mojo when she and her sister, Himeko Shirogane offer him a gold, money, and banana just so that she can create an opening for the girls. Family Power and Weapon PPGZ Miko weapon.jpg|yo-yo PPGZ Miko weapon-2.jpg|Bubbles popper PPGZ Miko power.jpg|Punch and flight PPGZ Miko weapon-3.jpg|Arm canon blast PPGZ Miko power-2.jpg|Money Powerful Charge... PPGZ Miko power-3.jpg|ULTIMATE ATTACK... Due to copying the Powerpuff equipment, Miko, was capable to use same rank as the Powerpuff (But less powerful than actual power of the girls). She can now able to fly, speed up and use the same equipment like them but the opposite of their power. Blossom yo-yo can be Mega yo-yo due to this only Miko knows what capable is the Powerpuff weapons.Episode 41: The Mighty Morbucks She can be only use it in three minutes because of inconvenience of super powers of their stamina can't be measure by the scientist.Episode 41: The Mighty Morbucks Miko use her last stamina to defeat Mojo, she called it ''Money powerful charge...Ultimate attack..''Episode 41: The Mighty Morbucks Trivia * Duchess appears to be based on Bunny from the original series. *Every Shirogane family has a simple of star in their eyes. *Her first name, Miko, derived from the word, God Child. While her last name means of Shirogane means Platinium.Meaning of Miko Name?Meaning Shirogane? *In the English dub of the serious, Miko Shirogane named suddenly change to Duchess Morbucks. *In the English dub they show her as to be sixteen *Miko made an cameo in the Episode 16, before her actual appearance in person was in Episode 41 References }} Category:Powerpuffgirls z Category:Human Category:Female Category:Minor characters Category:Original Characters Category:Protogonist Category:Antagonist Category:Talented